


Awkward Encounters

by Kaaryu27



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, Its not to angsty just some parts, Kirby loves Samus Armor, Might be slow burn not sure, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Samus is awkward child, Samus is gay and in love with Zelda, Zelda loves it, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaryu27/pseuds/Kaaryu27
Summary: Samus doesnt know what to think of the Princess Zelda, and she sure doesn't know how to live with her. But she just might like her enough to figure it out.





	Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to overcome a mental block for my other fic, by writing another fic. Hopefully it works

_Heat seemed to come from everywhere, screams coming from all directions. I was confused, my mother knelt down, her face covered in shadows. I felt helpless, she enveloped me in a hug. I just wanted the screaming to stop. As I hugged her I saw a bird like creature staring at me, he seemed to smile ._

_Maybe he could help us._

_I wiggled out of my mother's grasp and ran for the large creature. I could hear my mother yelling but I did not heed her warning. I stopped before him, smiling._

_“Can you be my friend? Everyone is scared, and maybe we can make them smile. Please?” i asked hoping he would take my outstretched hand. I smiled as big as I could. The creature seemed to grow larger, his face seemed to grow angry, steam coming from his mouth._

_Everything seemed to happen slowly. The sky turned orange, the heat becoming unbearable. And then a figure pushing me away. My mother seemed to be embraced by the flames, and then came the wail. Her voice seemed to bounce off of everything, but all I could see was the flames torching everything in it's path._

_Silence. After the fire and the wails, there was only darkness and silence._

_Everything was cold._

_“Mother.” My voice shook with strain. I crawled forward_

_“Mother!” Laughter reverberated around me, shrill and evil. I curled into a ball sobbing, voices whispering in my ears_

_“Sammy!”_

_“Shut up” I whisper to the darkness._

_“You weak child. Soon.” Ripley’s voice felt close. I shut my eyes tightly._

      “Shut up!”

I jolt up breathing heavily, my hair clinging to my soaked skin. I look frantically around for the fire I saw.

_Nothing_

With a sigh I drop heavily to my bed.

_Another dream._

I touch my fingers to my eyes feeling the moisture. Sadness still clinging to me. I bit my lip in frustration

_It's your fault._

      I shook my head the wisps of the dream already fleeting. I look at my clock on the bedside table. The electronic lights glaring at me.

 _It's only 4 in the morning._ I felt tired but not from lack of sleep. I sighed.

“Welp, guess I'm getting ready then.” With a huff I pull myself out of bed, blindly reaching for the lamp. The harsh light instantly brightening the room. I walk into the bathroom shedding my skin of my damp clothes. With sharp movements I turn on the shower. Steam filling the confined space. With a contented sigh I walk under the boiling water. I stand there for a while letting the scalding water soak my skin and loosening my muscles. I stare at the wall counting softly.

“one, two, three”

      Slowly my breathing returned to a normal state and the sadness melted into anger. Anger at the universe for everything I suffered. I clenched my jaw. But the anger didn't last long. It never did. Suddenly I was calm. The constant beating of water feeling much too warm. Quickly cleaning i got out. The steam making it near impossible to see. For a moment I could pretend like i was back on Zebes, in the tunnels where I would play or maybe with the wildlife on the surface. Zebes was home, at least the part I can remember with fondness.

      The steam left leaving only the strangeness of the bathroom. I pull my hair back into a low ponytail walking out to put on an old t shirt and shorts. With a lasting glance at my stun pistol i walk out of my room into the wide corridor. Smash Mansion was strange even at normal times, so in the early hours of the day it seemed eerie. I walk forward towards the lobby, and than stop. A woman was sitting on the couches, a singular light seemed to be floating above her head. She was beautiful in a regal sort of way. She looked like a queen. She had sharp features and strange head piece. She seemed to be focusing on a rather large book.

 _Tome_ said a voice in my head. It sounded a lot like Old Bird. The woman seemed to focus harder, if that was possible. Suddenly she looked up and stared straight at me. She seemed to be studying me, then slowly she closed her tome, and with all the grace of an acrobat she stood up and crossed the room to where I stood frozen.

      “Hello. Couldn't sleep either I see.” With a single phrase her sharp features softened and she gave me a small smile. Holding out her hand to shake.

“I'm Princess Zelda, Matriarch of Hyrule. Who might you be?” I awkwardly grasp her hand.

“Samus.” Zelda seem to brighten slightly.

“Samus? What a lovely name.”

“Umm Thanks. Yours is nice too.” I flushed slightly, not used to talking to a normal person. Zelda just smiled and didn't mention the awkwardness. Curious I look over her head at the tome she was reading. It had a strange golden symbol on the front.

“Its a history of Hyrule. Link found it in the library, and thought I would like it. It's a rather compelling read. A lot of our history when Zant took over the castle.” I glance down at the woman as she recalled the attack. Her eyes had hardened in quiet anger but the rest of her body remained poised. Zelda locked eyes with me smiling softly.

“Don't be concerned for me Samus.” I parted my lips in surprise at how easily she read me. Zelda chuckled softly.

“Honestly, Samus. You're as easy to read as Link. thank you for your concern, but I best be off to my quarters. It is early and I've been reading all night.” Zelda touched my arm in gratitude, before lifting the large book with ease. She bowed her head politely and walked off.

     “bye.” Zelda turned her head towards me giving me a quick smile before disappearing into the dark. I watched the hallway for a moment before stalking to the kitchens.

_What an interesting woman_

**_-3 hours later-_ **

I glanced around the lobby quietly, fighters slowly filling the large room. I had decided to wear my varia suit so I could maintain a distance from the fighters. This was the 3rd time I was present for this tournament. And there were quite a few faces that I haven't seen before. With a curious glance I tried to pin down Zelda, but found no luck. I frowned inside my helmet.

_I wanted to talk to her some more._

      “Poyo!”

I looked up as a pink blob seemed to float towards me panting on my head with a pop. Kirby settled, before hitting my helmet a few times. I chuckled to myself, though no sound could be heard. With a shrug I ignored the childish blob and resumed my silent search of the crowd. I leaned back against the wall when it became apparent that Zelda was nowhere to be found. Instead I found my gaze drawn to the large screen at the front of the room. Master hand’s large, errr Hand came on view. With a quick tap of the screen he started speaking.

_I'm bored_

I listened half heartedly as he began explaining the rules. It was the same boring speech every time, I pull up a little game on my visor to pass the time. After a few rounds of Tic Tac Toe I felt a tap on my suit. Shutting off the game I look down at none other than Princess Zelda she looked rather amused.

“You fall asleep in there Samus?” I frowned looking around the room. Most of the fighters had left meaning the speech had ended a while ago. I let my visor go transparent.

“Not exactly, I was just-” I stopped not wanting to admit I was playing tic tac toe. Zelda chuckled in amusement.

“Yes, well did you at least hear about the room assignments?” I looked at her in confusion. Kirby huffed before flying off annoyed. Zelda grinned

“Since there is an influx of fighters this year, Master Hand wants us fighters to room together. Newer fighters are rooming in groups of three and us older veterans are only in pairs.” I glanced at Zelda confused.

“Us? You mean youve fought here before?” Zelda nodded

“Yes.” And with a quick movement she was replaced with a masked figure with blonde hair and piercing red eyes.

“Sheik? God I must seem like an idiot.” Sheik… no Zelda… laughed.

“Its alright, I'm not surprised you didn't know. I fought exclusively in this form, not even Link knew who I was at first. If it's any consolation I had no idea who you were either. At least not at first.” I groaned remembering the fights we had in the previous tourney. Sheik had been difficult to handle, I could only wonder what Zelda was like.

“Well let's move in properly, Master Hand said I'm sharing with you since you have a two roomed apartment.”

“w-we are sharing?” i stammered confused. Zelda lowered her white scarf thing showing me her whole face. She looked serious.

“hopefully you aren't too messy.” Zelda cracked a grin before bouncing off. I followed quietly behind.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated at strange times because I'm not actively writing it. I will add more chapters when I write it.


End file.
